cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk
http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/TCW*_18:_A_Clean_Burning_Hell Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) is a CAW league started by Racky Joe The Afro Bandito. The league is currently in its fourth season, seasons lasting 10 shows. On the 11th of June, 2012, TCW* was introduced into CAW Universe, The Vivianverse. Due to technical difficulties, the show was put on a temporary hiatus. The show returned to full swing in December of 2012. Since its beginning, TCW* has hosted webmatches between its major cards. In August of 2013 in between the fourth and fifth seasons, the webmatches were rebranded as a one-match show known as Exclamation. The inaugural show featured Trece Alvarez defeating Rocky Blade, Billy Yank, and Roscoe Carter en route to becoming the new Intercontinental Champion. 'Roster' 'Men's' 'Women's' 'Alumni' 'Tag Teams/ Stables' Special Appearances: * Tony Vegas ( vs. B.B. Disco for the CAW Young Lions Cup at *16 Imminent Threat ) (Result: Win, New Holder) * Kenta Kobashi ( vs. Rocky Blade at *XX Ichiban Returns ) (Result: Loss) * El Pollo Loco (as part of Luchamegeddon in *12: War Games: Torneo Conejo ) (Result: First Round Loss) * Ghost Nappa (Part of One Dumb-Ax Nation at *12: War Games: Torneo Conejo ) (Result: Tournament Win) * Minoru Suzuki (Part of Team Japan at *22: War Games Torneo Dragon) (Result: Tournament Win) * Louden Styles (vs. Racky Joe at *XXV: Fists of Iron Reign of EVIL) (Result: Win) * Kinnikuman (Awarded the Kinniku Classic belt to The Dark Star at TCW* Kinniku Classic) * Brent Harvanator (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Louden Styles (2) (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Evan O'Shea (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Suspect (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Matt Eichorn (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Danny Jackpot (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * KENTA (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Bandit Keith (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Ultramantis Black (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Minoru Suzuki (2) (as the ref for the Fire Pro Title match at TCW* XL: Ichiban Requiem) * Alexander Washington (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) * D.N. Allen (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) * Travis Brookside (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) * Eric King (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: TBD) * Lil Jazz (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: TBD) * Guerilla Black (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: TBD) * Dylan Thatcher (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) * Tyler Prescott (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) * Bryan Wilko (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) * Hiro Nagasaki (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: TBD) * Danny Jackpot (2) (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) * Biff Andreas (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) * Tyler King (Competed in the War Games Torneo Caballo) (Result: Loss) 'Champions' *'TCW* World Champion: Hijo Del Reyes ' *'TCW* Intercontinental Champion: Clyde Silva' *'TCW* World Tag Team Champions: Ethan Sander & Prince Devitt' *'TCW* Women's Champion: Barbie Jay Tucker' *'TCW* Fire Pro Champion: Zane Ulmeyda' Defunct *'TCW* Mpire Championship' 'List of Past TCW* Shows:' 'Season 1' *[[TCW* 1: Fight The Hedges|'*1: Fight The Hedges']] *[[TCW* 2: Sports Talk Wrestling|'*2: Sports Talk Wrasslin]] *[[TCW* 3: Like Tears In Rain|'*3: Like Tears In Rain']] *[[TCW* 4: Viva La Banshee|'*4: Viva La Banshee']] *[[TCW* 5: Fists of Iron|'*5: Fists of Iron']] *[[TCW* 6: Scorched Earth|'*6: Scorched Earth']] *'*7: Ulmeyda City Limits' *'*8: Debacle in Deutschland' *'*9: The Reign of Black Snow' *'*X: ICHIBAN' 'Season 2' *'*11: Mega Drive' *'*12: War Games: Torneo Conejo' *'*13: Outcry From Outworld' *'*14 Violence For The Sake Of Violence ' *'*XV: Fists of Iron: The New Challengers' *'*16: Imminent Threat' *'*17: Casino Royale' *'*18: A Clean Burning Hell ' *'*19: CAW-Wres Noire' *'*XX: Ichiban Returns' 'Season 3' *'*21: Natural Born Masters' *'*22: War Games Torneo Dragon' *'*23: The Killing Joke' *'*24: Terms of Enrampagement' *'*XXV: Fists of Iron: Reign of EVIL' *'*26: Human Hi-Fi' *'*27: Morning In America' *'*28: Trailer King's Road' *'* 29: Switchblade Symphony' *'* XXX: Ichiban Triumvirate' 'Season 4' *'* 31: The One Who Knocks' *'*32: War Games: Torneo Serpiente' *'*33: Operation Kansas ' *'*34: Mr. Fahrenheit ' *'*XXXV: Fists of Iron: King of Rock ' *'*36: Crimson Moon' *'*37: Cadaveriffic ' *'*38: World Prime Ax ' *'*39: Bullet Control ' *'*XL: Ichiban Requiem' 'Season 5' *'*41: Absolute' *'*42: War Games Torneo Caballo' *'*43: The Zoot Suit Riot' *'*44: Proper Villains' *'*XLV: Fists of Iron Uprise' *'*46: Virtual Insanity' *'*47: Año Del Jaguar' *'*48: Relief or Regret''' *'*49: Christmas in Heaven' *'*50: Ichiban Valiance' Accomplishments Category:CAW Category:CAW Leagues Category:TCW* Category:Featured Articles Category:The Vivianverse